el peor dia del año
by Drocell D.Flourite
Summary: Noruega esta arto de la mala suerte que pasa el en el dia de los enamorados y al regresar a su casa se encuentra con un libro/ okey el summary es horrible, pero la historia no es horrible!: lean y disfruten!


_Hetalia no es mio._

_He aquí un especial de San valentin (subido un dia después u.u') de una de mis parejas favoritas _

_A partir del párrafo que aparece al final del cuento ya no es contado por Noruega._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

"_el peor dia del año"_

_Eso era lo que siempre pensaba cuando llegaba esa fecha._

Esa mañana el danes se había ido a repartir regalos por San valentin y me había dejado solo. Cada año aborrecía mas esa fecha, siempre se iba, obvio que yo no iba a decir que lo extrañaba ¡eso por nada del mundo!; y volvia con toda la ropa desordenada oliendo a alcohol y para molestarme mas SIEMPRE me contaba como le había ido con las demás naciones ¡era completamente molesto! Es que acaso todos los golpes que le he dado (con cariño) le dejaron mas tonto de lo que es? No, eso es imposible.

Bueno, decidi tomar una ducha de agua caliente,¡ pero con la adorable suerte que tengo, salió agua fría!, después de mi ducha quise tomar una taza de café, y ¡milagro! No había, el danes se lo había acabado; me jure a mi mismo darle unas piñas cuando volviera de sus "entregas".

Me cambie para visitar a mi hermanito, y, justo cuando me acercaba a su casa me lo encontré comprando unas flores en un tienda, intrigado por saber porque las compraba me acerque.

-para que las flores?- le dije cuando pase a su lado, cuando me vio se ruborizo un poco y escondió algo en un bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-son para alguien- me dijo tratando de no mirarme a la cara.

-para quién?- dije tratando de ver que era lo que me escondia.

- para…Lily- me respondió colorado.

-y lo que escondes?- pregunte mientras apuntaba al bolsillo.

-nada importante- fue lo único que me respondió mientras se dirigía a una cafetería, donde al parecer le esperaba esa tal Lily, sin darme cuenta fui retrocediendo para no ver la "feliz escena de los enamorados".

Despues de lo de Ice decidi ir a mi casa, no iba a ir a visitar a nadie mas si todos ya tenían sus planes para ese dia, y Suecia y Finlandia no eran una opcion ya que de seguro estaban en una cita, Inglaterra? No, seguro estaba en Estados Unidos y los demás países también.

Me tire en el sillón, cosa que no era normal en mi forma de ser, y agarre un libro que estaba tirado por el piso, culpa del danes; y lei el titulo "La princesa y el príncipe" "que titulo tan original", pensé; luego lei el nombre del escritor "Mathias Køler", un momento ese no era el nombre humano del idiota?

Abri el libro y empece a leerlo en voz alta:

"_Habia una vez en un reino muy lejano una hermosa princesa, pero que tenia un carácter muy serio, su padre,el rey ya no sabia que hacer con su hija , ya que ella había rechazado a todos los pretendientes de los reinos vecinos._

_Un dia, hubo una terrible tormenta en el reino vecino que se aproximaba al reino de la princesa; el rey se había ido a atender unos asuntos pendientes y los únicos que estaba en el castillo eran los dos príncipes. Dias mas tarde llego un viajero al palacio solicitando asilo; la princesa no había tenido una buena mañana y lo único que le dijo era que se quedara pero que no molestara._

_El viajero estuvo en el castillo por una semana, y el dia que iba a partir regreso el rey; el viajero solicito hablar con el rey, y este acepto._

-_su majestad, la razón por la cual estoy aquí presente esque vengo a pedirlñe la mano de su hija. M e he enamorado infinitamente de ella, de su andar, de su cabello corto, de sus ojos inexprecivos, e su rulo flotante y mas que nada de su corazón. Le pido que me conceda su mano en matrimonio, y que no se trate de negar solo porque soy un viajero, además de eso soy un principe de Dinamarca._

_- joven príncipe, he visto que tienes una gran valentía para venir y pedirme la mano de mi hija, aun cuando yo no te conocía; pero debo decirte que mi hija es en realidad mi hijo._

_- exacto, padre, puedes decirle a mi hermano Ice que deje de esconderme mi ropa, entre tu y el me han vestido como niña durante toda mi vida, os pido que me deje vestir como un príncipe- interrumpió el príncipe._

_- igual os pido su mano en matrimonio- siguió el viajero._

_Luego de una larga conversación el rey decidió darle la mano de su hijo en santo matrimonio…" _

Noruega se había quedado dormido en el sillon de la sala, justo cuando Dinamarca había llegado, este al ver lo adorable que se veía durmiendo lo levanto y lo llevo a su habitación. Cuando entro lo dejo con cuidado sobre la cama y se quedo contemplándolo , pensando un monton de cosas que solo se le podrían ocurrir a Francia; pero sacando eso de lado también se echo en la cama.

Desperto en un lugar cómodo abrazado a algo suave, cuando quise saber que era lo apreto y escucho un "¡hay!" arriba de su cabeza, abrió completamente los ojos y se encontró con el danes.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- dijo dándose cuenta de que el era el que estaba abrazado y no el danes, por lo cual empezó a golpearlo.

-hay Noru! Es que no tevasto con m trasero?- dijo agarrándose en los lugares donde había recibido los golpes.

-lo…que toque…era tu…trasero?- pregunto ruborizado el noruego.

Estaba preparado para golpearlo, pero cuando lo intento hacer algo se lo impidió. El danes lo estaba besando y el no pudo evitar devolverle el beso. Luego d un rato se separaron para recuperar el aire, el noruego estaba completamente colorado y eso le dio gracia a el danes.

-jajajaja, Noru estas completamente rojo-dijo mientras se posaba encima de el y se acercaba a su oreja- Jeg elsker dig Børre( te amo)

-…Jeg elsker deg(te amo) Mathias – respondió mientras lo besaba agarrándose del cuello, para profundizar el beso…

A la mañana siguiente Noruega se despertó al lado del danes y sonrio, luego miro su mesita de luz y vio que ahí estaba el libro del danes con una nota "Lykkelig dag"(feliz dia).

-takk(gracias)- susurro mientras se sentaba, pero la "diversión" de anoche le dejo un gran dolor.

Aunque el nunca admitió que ese dolor valiera la pena.

"_y ellos vivieron felices para siempre._

_FIN."_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-._

_Debo decir que esto es lo mas romantico que hice hasta ahora, y que creo que hare mas solo de esta pareja(me encantannnn!)_

_Jejeje, lo del trasero me recuerda un capitulo en el que Ita-chan le toca el trasero a Alemania *¬*_

_Perdón por no subir los otros fic's antes, pero tratare de avanzar en ellos._

_Si me dejas un review norule dara un golpe con amor a Den _

_Bye!_


End file.
